The Dying Ocean
by DragonFiresandDancingPixies
Summary: 5 years after the giant war and everything is normal. Until, the ocean begins disappearing. All the mortals vanish, protected by Chaos. Poseidon and his children and anything connected to the sea are dying, including Percy. HEY GUYS THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT...X


Chapter 1

Piper sat in Sally Jackson's living room drinking tea. She was 21 years old, still finding her way through life because so far it looked like she was going to have one. Jason sat next to her on the couch chatting away to Nico who sat beside him, her legs were tucked over his thighs and he rested his hands on her ankles. Currently she and a few others were visiting Sally because It was Just after Christmas. The 28th of December to be exact. Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico and Will were all here staying over at Sally's for a little while. Their stuff was strewn across the living room (rather untidily) as they were all squashed up in their temporary bedroom. Paul and Sally were a little surprised to see 8 demigods, an immortal and a satyr appear on their doorstep but the Blofises let them in none the less. Percy and Annabeth were currently away travelling. Piper hadn't spoken to either of them in months, no one had. The second they had both turned 19 they'd rushed off to explore the world and over the past 3 years they had been back only a handful of times. Piper knew she wasn't the only one who missed them terribly. "Pipes, you ok?" Jason nudged her. "hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." She replied. Sensing she wasn't really listening or paying attention he turned to Paul and Sally who had taken Nico's place. Piper hoped that right now nothing would change and they could stay happy and ignorant like all the rest of the world.

The next day they stayed in and had a movie day watching all the great blockbusters of the past year before the new year came. A few of Paul's relatives would be coming over for the small party they were having. Even Sally didn't like them. After it hit their fifth movie they all decided to actually go indulge in cleanliness and get the flat ready for Paul's relatives. By 9 o'clock everyone was ready. Piper herself was wearing a soft white Lacy dress that was quite short and fitted and very see-through at the back and around her shoulders. Her hair was free and straight . When she reached the living room with Hazel, Thalia and Calypso in tow, Pauls relatives were already there. All the girl's respective boyfriends approached their dates, Jason came up to Piper and looped his arms around her waist and looked her up and down suggestively. "You look Beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She raised an eyebrow but was stopped from saying anything by the snorts of laughter coming from Paul's family. Now they knew why Percy referred to them as the pigs. "Sally , I do believe we should eat now." Said a rather obnoxious looking woman who had to be Pauls mother. "Right you are Calliope." Sally said with a strained smile. The dinner was exquisite. Chicken and pizza, gravy, salad, steak pie, roast potatoes, turkey and what looked like an amazing dessert for after. Half way through her second helping Piper had to stop so she knew she still had room for dessert. So far Calliope had criticised everything, including Percy, who wasn't even here. Sally just sat there silently fizzing as Calliope yammered on and on and on. Pauls sister, her husband, their 3 kids and Paul's mother had all spoken frequently throughout the night, it was now 10.30 and Piper wanted to slap every one of them already. When Calliope finally finished her 7th helping Sally placed the pudding on the table including a plate of blue cookies. The demigods all smiled at the sight of the cookies however the Blowfises faces were scrunched in disgust. "Are those rotten cookies?" Calliope sneered. "No their just blue." Sally said heatedly. "Whoever thought of a stupid idea like that?" said Pauls sister. Piper could feel the argument coming on but just when Sally was about to reply, the doorbell rang. The heads in the room all swung to the door. "I'll get it" Paul said. Any excuse to get away from the tension filled table. Paul pulled opened the door standing in the way so no one was able to see. "Yes?" he asked before freezing. He stepped aside to give full view. Percy stood in the doorway leaning his head against the doorframe with Annabeth leaning against him. Piper wasn't sure how she felt and looking around the room she had had the same reaction as everyone else in the room. They both looked like the walking dead, giant purple bags under their eyes pale, pale skin (compared to the tanned skin the both constantly had, much to piper's annoyance) Annabeth actually looked like she was slowly falling asleep on Percy's shoulder. He nudged her and they stumbled into the room with duffel bags thrown over Percy shoulders and one on Annabeth's. Sally approached her son and slowly brought her hands up to his cheeks. He leaned into them before wrapping her in a hug, burying his face in her shoulder. Paul went up to Annabeth and kissed her cheek before cuddling her into him, she smiled and hugged him back. Then the four of them changed partners and Paul gave Percy a total man hug taking the remaining duffel bag from him. Sally and Annabeth embraced and smiled broadly at each other. Through out the entire ordeal everything was silent except for Paul and Sally's quiet murmuring. Annabeth and Percy clasped hands again and turned to those at the table taking in the evening entire and the vast number of visitors for new years (both welcome and not). Piper hadn't even spoken to her best friend for 10 months. Unfrozen she leaped over and wrapped Percy in hug before squashing Annabeth as well. The others followed her lead, everyone coming up to greet them minus the blowfises. "Happy New Year!" Percy said weakly, raising his hands slightly. Piper had never seen him so exhausted Sally came to the conclusion as well apparently. "why do you look so tired its not good for you, you know!" They nodded weakly, Percy snapped his fingers and Their bags vanished, as did their jackets leaving them in hoodies and joggers. We'll explain later but right now we're going to sleep" said Percy who glanced at Annabeth who had fallen on to his shoulder again. He scooped her up and headed up to his room giving a weak smile before closing the door behind him. "Who the hell was that? The nerve of them, interrupting our dinner like that, rude!" Stated Calliope. Well Piper supposed they would find out tomorrow.


End file.
